Bénédictions De L'amour
by DarkestLightInTheSky
Summary: The Black blood has tainted many lines with blood of Fae, Troll, and Veela over the decades. Many have been mocked and killed over their creature ways. Melanie didn't know the way creatures worked. She didn't care until after her husbands death she finds out that she was destined to have two mates but will those mates accept her child that belonged to her dead husband?
1. Chapter 1

**_Warning:_**

**_*Creature Inheriantences_**

**_*Yaoi_**

**_*And anything that my mind will come up with._**

**_Note: If you do not wish to read it but do so anyways then I have warned you. Also this will not be tacky smutty garbage only rated M for language. If I do post smut it will be on Adult FanFiction and a link will be provided. ~DarkestLightInTheSky_**

* * *

"Oh I am sure it will fit." Narcissa commented handing a breezy dress to a long thin woman with a round belly. "Oh Cissy, I do not think this will work. I'm huge." She complained, her green eyes showing her disgust as she tried to zip it but it didn't work out. It stopped half way and didn't move without taking skin with it. Narcissa's mouth moved into a tight lipped frown, "Blasted barbed peckers!", Shouted a male voice from the outside. Narcissa pinched her neck lightly to stop herself from shouting at the male outside "Please get Adrian to stop making such a fuss." She asked the woman who rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Adrian! Zip it!" She shouted at the door before throwing off the dress in disgust "I hate this, Why can't I look like a normal pregnant woman?" She hissed her eyes turned glassy as she moved her wedding band around her ring finger it was loose because of the lack of weight on her. "Melanie." Narcissa said softly her heart was just as broken as the woman who stood in front of her since her own husband and son were in Azkaban. "Its not fair... After all he did for this world and his memorial will be filled with hate and disgust instead of pride and tears." She stated her hand moving over her enlarged stomach were her child kicked hard in response to its mothers feelings. Melanie had to be thankful of this child, her miracle and that he knew of the child before he was killed by that monster.

"I do not know how you do it. At least Lucius and Draco are still alive.." Narcissa said then winced as a tear skated down the cheek of the younger woman. "Thank Circe for that."She responded as if it was a trained act. "I'm sorry for my words, I.." Narcissa was interrupted "I am blessed to have this baby, I remember a time I was lucky to have him and this baby but everything works out for a reason. I cling to that hope." She said her voice wavering deeply as she cleared her throat and brushed away the tears that pooled out of her eyes. Narcissa nodded "Let us get you ready then Mrs Snape." she stated her eye on the maternity dress she wore with Draco years ago.

* * *

_"For me?"She asked he raised an eyebrow "Give it to Narcissa will you." He remarked trying to joke but it sounded almost dry as she noticed the slight curve of his mouth and smiled "I think Narcissa won't like it, I'll spare her the pain of having to deal with a petty gift." She winked as she ripped open the paper and stared at the box before her stomach rolled around as she lifted up the lid and a necklace stared at her._

_It was a pretty silver with a large round moonstone in the center it pulsed in the air as it drawled in magical energy and it had a slight ring to it as she picked it up. "Why is it pulsing like that?"She asked touching the moonstone "They store energy but this one has a brother and the two were created for the purpose of protection." Severus explained showing a solid sliver band with a few places of were a moonstone had been embedded into it. "If either of us feel like we are in harms way then we only think of the person who has the sibling and we will be transported to them." He said Melanie had tears in her violet eyes as she said "So they can protect the other." Severus nodded and Melanie reached and pulled herself into his lap her arms wrapped around his neck as she felt protected in his strong embrace._

_Severus wasn't as big as Max that was for sure but she knew there was power in the tight muscle and the scars that crossed over his back and arms was any clue to the pain he had endured in the past. She was glad that he would never be harmed like that again with Voldemort being gone. "I love you, Severus." She said softly she had never told him but showed him how much she felt but she had to say it. Severus looked down at the small woman and pulled her tighter into his arms "I love you too." He said in almost a whisper._

* * *

_If only she still could say that_ she thought as she stood beside Harry who looked up at her "I'm still trying to get use to you being older and not under that potion." He told her Melanie laughed but it didn't reach her eyes mostly it was for show and Harry knew this and understands the feeling. "I'm only twenty six, Harry." She commented with a smile and then it fell as hard as a rock as the casket floated up to the pit and sat there floating. Harry watched as Melanie broke down her sobs even broke the hearts of the hateful people on the boundaries of the yard.

"Today we honor a man who left a widow and a unborn child. I have been asked by the ministry to announce that this man, Severus Snape, has been freed of all charges and he will be buried a hero to the second war." announced Professor Vector. Melanie cried and the blond beside her that Harry vaguely remembered as Theo pulled her close his hand moving up and down her arms whispering something to her and then he let her go and stood.

"Melanie wishes for me to speak upon her behalf in thanking everyone for coming. Personally I think we all do not need to be thanked. Most of us hated or even despised him as a teacher when we were in Hogwarts Potions or Defense, but I know that later on we thanked him for drilling the uses of Mugwort or the need for certain cauldrons. He taught us better than any Potions Master ever had and this school will miss a special addition to its ranks." He spoke as if he wasn't in school last year.

Harry knew he was Dumbledore's Armies' main potions provider threw out the time of when the school wasn't under attack. All because he could move undetected and he was brilliant with a cauldron. Everyone around them nodded in agreement. Theo gave Harry a very deep look. Even though Harry hated being on the spot he stood. Showing the people beyond the gates that he was there. Shouts started and Harry didn't bother looking at the hordes of people beyond Hogwarts gate. "All I can say is that Severus Snape is the true hero of this war and the last. If it wasn't for his interference and bravery than I and my friends just might have ended up in a bad place." He said with fierce look in his emerald eyes as he sat down and touched Melanies knee.

She turned and hugged him, whispering thanks to Harry who ignored the feeling of wet cheeks. He returned her hug and promised to check in on her. He knew her pregnancy was frail and almost killing her the way it made her small frame shrink away until she was just a shell.

* * *

Theo helped Melanie into bed and smiled at his oldest friend. "Adrian will be in tomorrow with Marcus, They plan on visiting." Theo told Melanie who nodded, her eyes puffy and red from crying. The violet color that made up her eyes looked like muted stone "Are you hungry?"He asked. Melanie shook her head, "No but get me some toast. I probably need something to eat." She told her friend who shook his head "I'll just give you your potion and then tomorrow we will fix a good dinner." He told her. She didn't reply as he got the potion and came back in to her touching the moonstone ring her eyes tearing up "Melanie, Here is the potion." He watched as she took it and without looking at it drank it.

It spoke volumes about her trust in Theo which he felt blessed for. Theo couldn't see himself alive without Melanie. Actually, if not for Melanie and Mrs Malfoys' quick action then his father would have killed him. He couldn't help the memories that surfaced. His fathers angry face as Theo held the broken photo frame of his deceased mother...

* * *

_"You fucking disgrace!" Shouted Axl Nott and he threw his son into the stairs and watched him tumble down like a broken doll his, face bruised and slices of glass were in his cheek and hands as he tried to get up on his fathers command. "I should have killed you when you took my wife from me!" He cussed as he gripped Theodore around the neck and lifted the thirteen year old boy easily off of the ground. "Please daddy..!" Theo was begging for his life and he knew it didn't help his case as his father snarled at him. "Please?! You're a pureblooded man... beg?! Why don't you take it like a man hmm?" His father had lost it as he raised his arm and Theo felt a blinding pain as his head hit the stone walls of the Nott castle._

_Melanie went with Severus to the Malfoys, a usual for them but this day had a dark cover over it. Melanie, in her twenty three year old body, kissed Narcissa on the cheek and greeted Lucius with a nod. He returned it then fled with Severus into his private study. Melanie soon found herself outside chatting with Narcissa about everything until a man who resembled Theo walked up with a mean looking cut across his face. Theo dangled limply, his body almost unrecognizable. "You take this stupid fuck, I can't stand him anymore." He cursed as Narcissa made a noise of disgust and knelt beside Theo._

_Melanie reacted like anybody would seeing her best friend hurt and on the ground. She pulled out her wand and cursed the man hard in the back, making him land on the ground, coughing up blood "How dare you do that!" Melanie shrieked, her necklace pulsing madly, alerting Severus to her anger if it wasn't enough to have her magical energy flickering around her. "He's my son!" Melanie looked at the man with horror "Not any more, Axl. Lucius and I will see to that." Narcissa hissed her light blue eyes wild. "Melanie let him up." Lucius replied cooly. Melanie kicked the man hard in the ribs and to the surprise of everyone there including Severus the mans ribs caved in. Melanie a small woman had broken Axls ribs and it sounded as if it had punctured a lung because of the gurgling the large man was making._

_Melanie went over to Theo who groaned in pain "Severus we have to help him." She begged her boyfriend who glared at Axl and then looked over at the broken boy. "Are you going to help him?" Lucius asked, his cold, grey eyes washing over Axl with disgust. "I'd call a healer at least before the heart implodes." Severus remarked before watching as his small girlfriend lifted Theo up holding on to him tightly. Then Severus saw it a brief glimmer of gold in those violet eyes, he knew what this meant in a instant as if someone had handed him a book filled with the richest potions in the world._

_"Let us take him into a private room." He spoke to his girlfriend who nodded sharply and moved up the staircase as if she wasn't walking but floating up the staircase. Severus watched and stared at Melanie's back his eyes watching and waited to see something that wasn't their and he then realized that the blood must be sparse in Melanie but it was still awoken by seeing her best friend broken. He mused over the seemingly easy way that Melanie laid Theo down on the bed her eyes torn in half by the gold and brilliant violet. "Severus, you can help him right? He looks so broken..." She ventured off her voice was now more like a bell the way it carried a snare of power that made Severus jolt out of his mind and get to work on helping his student._

_"He will live but emotionally he will hold great scares. I am afraid that Axl has never quite adjusted to his wife's sacrifice. Choosing Theo over herself and dying in the act of producing the heir to the House of Nott." He said as he weaved the strongest healing spell he knew. "I don't feel sorry for him, am I a bad person Severus, to feel no remorse over a man who would hurt his only connection to his wife?" Melanie asked he noticed the gold had started to shrink away in her eyes as she looked worried over her lack of empathy. "No, it means you understand that Theo didn't deserve this and that you do not pity a man who would do this to a child." Severus replied more proud of Melanie then ever before. To show this he leaned over and kissed her deeply before helping the boy._

_Melanie sat beside Theo's bed, not moving from it even when Severus had told her too. She watched and waited for the blonde to open his eyes and show her that he was okay. Coming from a muggle family and only reading about magical medical briefly in her first year, it was over whelming to see the spells flying around the room making Theo seem smaller and frail. She had forgotten that she was about nine years older then him and had never went through what he must have. He grew up because he had to survive. Melanie only had to because it was life. Harry flashed through her mind in the back of her eyes. She had tears there, thinking about what those muggle might do to him over the summer._

_Theo murmured "Stop" in his sleep acquiring Melanies attention once more. In that short span of time she had yelled at Narcissa for knowingly letting Theodore get abused by his own father for which the Narcissa shouted back telling her that Draco told her. Theo would never talk about the abuse, which meant that Narcissa and even Lucius, with all of his power, could do nothing about it. "Melanie?" She jolted out of her mind and watched as Theo looked at her with his one good eye. The other was so bruised it had swollen shut. "Its me." She told him. Her face twisted in worry as she took in her best friend. "You look older." He commented before his eyes rolled back into his head and he convulsed on the bed. Melanie screamed..._

* * *

Theo fixed himself a small but adequate dinner in his old professor's kitchen that held a touch of Melanie with in it. Mostly the decadent spices that Mr. Malfoy had bought for her in France. Which was the center of the spices that came from almost all around the world. Theo could remember his recovery that summer when he had thought he had saw Melanie as an older woman. His mind had been so jumbled he could only conclude that he had been hallucinating. Of course somethings at that time just didn't seem right. The long looks that Professor Snape would give her and the way that Melanie would talk to the Professor when she thought that Theo was just out of ear shot. Theo mused over the happier memory, his plate was the pensive as he reflected back on Melanie's transformation and his first Wizarding Vow.

* * *

_"Did you sleep well last night?"Melanie asked as she rushed into the room her hair pulled up and on top of her head giving her neck a slender look. Theo raised an eyebrow, wanting to just get this over with. "Melanie, are you and Professor Snape engaged in anything that would get him thrown into Azkaban?" He asked hesitantly, shy of asking in the first place. He didn't like getting involved but he loved Potions and he couldn't stand to see his best friend being hurt by some middle aged man. Melanie frowned, "No. Why on earth would you say something like that Theodore!?" she shouted, standing up and starting to rant to her best friend who watched as Melanie changed before his eyes._

_Her hair had a shimmer to it as it curled loosely in the parts that were falling out of the bun. Landing almost to her full breasts that looked tight in the material of the dress that she wore. Her body only grew a couple of inches but her hips had widened and her legs looked long and lean. She no longer looked like a awkward thirteen year old girl but a beautiful young woman. Theo looked shocked as Melanie finished with a "I cannot stand someone who assumes!". She looked at her hand and then turned her head to see herself in the mirror "Oh bullocks!" She said as Theo got out of bed careful as to not disrupt his scars. His face that was usually passive, was now in shock. "I need to explain." She said as he nodded._

_Melanie sat on her chair in front of Theo, who had pulled on the usual mask and sat calm, waiting to hear why she was a twenty year old woman posing as a thirteen year old girl. "Do you know about the McKinnon family?" She asked. Theo nodded, it was common knowledge. "Traitors to You-Know-Who, He killed all of them in the old war." Theo said as he watched Melanie frown "Marlene McKinnon is my mother, she was having a child for a mated couple. They both had a creature inheritance and didn't want to introduce a female into their family but still wanted a child. My mother didn't want to deal with a relationship but also wanted a child. I am the product of their thinking, I was taken from my mothers womb two weeks before my due date and sent somewhere. I grew up not knowing magic or anything of my life. Severus...erm.. Professor Snape," Melanie corrected herself as she said, "Gave me my mother's memories. It explains why I am twenty and not the same age as you or Adrian. I am a actual twenty three year old woman. Headmaster decided to let me go to school as a teen letting me take care of Potter even though I have found that I suck at keeping Harry out of trouble."_

_"You need to learn magic and also baby sit Potter?" Theo asked. Melanie nodded, "I am dating Severus." She blurted out to her best friend who shrugged. "I am guessing he isn't too fond of your new look?" Theo asked. Really hoping that was the case. Melanie nodded fiercely as he sighed and rubbed his face "Well I swear I will not speak of it unless I am allowed to by you or Professor Snape." He said and shivered as he made his first Magical vow. "Why did you do that?" Melanie asked her mature face set in a familiar look. "Because even though I am not the most popular wizard in school, I still know that things are going to happen and I don't want to have anything betray your trust in me." He said as he took Melanie's hand and gave it a kiss "Now please take the potion, I'll see you down stairs." He told her. Melanie smiled and walked out of the room to faced Severus who had heard everything. "I see he took it fine?" Severus asked knowing his woman wanted for the boy to know._

_Melanie smiled "Yes he did." She replied before slinking off to take the rest of her potion. Her eyes shimmering gold before quickly disappearing. Severus smirked, "My, you should had been in Slytherin." He muttered before opening the door, his face set in a harsh look. "Good Morning Mister Nott."._

* * *

Theo walked into his room and shut the door. His body was exhausted as he slipped under the warm fabric of the bed. He knew soon Melanie would be awake and needing her potion. Then he had to pick up Adrian and his _'friend'_ Marcus. Just before the sleep claimed him he prayed to whatever was out their that Melanie would find happiness again, because she deserved it most of all.


	2. Chapter 2

"S...Severus?"Melanie mumbled her voice gravely from her sleep as she opened her eyes expecting to see her dark eyed husband staring at her, but instead it was Theo's blue eyes. "Oh Theo." She said, disappointment in her voice. "Adrian and Marcus are here. I wanted you to sleep but Adrian insists." Theo explained, his blue eyes looking her over before she took her tea and looked around at the room. "I'll be a few minutes." She said. Theo nodded "Take your time. I will try to hold them off, you know how impatient they are." He said dryly.

Melanie nodded and slowly got up bracing herself on the side table as her head spined. Theo paused his hand on the door and his body almost all the way out of the room. "I'm fine." she called out knowing her friend was watching. When he shut the door did Melanie break down. Her eyes filled with tears as she took off her clothes letting them lay there as she walked into the bathroom and slowly got into the shower. Her shoulders jerked as the cold water raced down her spin, the baby kicked and rolled in her stomach waking up as well.

"Hey baby." she told her belly as she started to wash her body. Her mind was plagued by the same dream that she has had since Severus death...

* * *

_"He wants you to do what!?" Melanie shouted the room that was stationed for the Head of Slytherin had portraits that muttered to her. Severus watched her start to pace her long brown hair was hanging in her face. "What the fuck!?" She cussed her eyes staring at Severus who watched calm. "No! Please tell me that old coot is just getting senile!"She shouted. Severus frowned and looked at his hands. "Severus.." She teared up and sat down, defeated. _

_"He wants for you to kill him. Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizard in Britain wants for you to kill him. Is he too much of a wimp to do it himself?!" She asked her violet eyes glowing in the candle light gold leaking into them. Severus thought she looked like a painting he saw in Italy when they married. "Draco has been ordered to kill him or Narcissa and Lucius will die." Severus explained. "Dumbledore doesn't want Draco to do it." Melanie finished for her husband. "Would you?"He asked her. Melanie paused her hand finding her stomach at the thought of her future child being exposed to such horror. _

_"No." She said as if she was testing the words. Children had been a barren subject the war saw to such things. "Draco is my godson." He told her as if she didn't know it. "I'm sorry, Severus." She whispered tears going down her cheeks. Severus stood up and lifted his wife into his arms. He held her tight across him and held her as she cried her small body shaking and shivering. "What if they catch you?! They will give you death... The... The Dementor's kiss!" She sobbed. Severus ran his hand continuously down her long locks and rocked her back and forth. "Melanie, look at me." Severus stated his deep voice hushing her sobs as she looked at him with red puffy eyes._

_"I will die eventually. I play a dangerous game but it keeps us safe. I love you." He said with a small almost invisible smile. Melanie kissed him and held him tight. "I love you too. I'm scared. Not about what you do but I don't want to be away from you." She said softly. "I will be staying at the manor." he said his eyes darkened as he thought about the danger involved in Melanie staying there. "I don't want to go to this school anymore without you being the snarky potions professor. I want to stay with you even if it means giving up everything." She stated. _

_He eyed her with those deep dark eyes "Melanie its safe here. You promised Dumbledore you would look after Harry." He told her. She cut a look "I didn't know that entailed my husband committing murder just because the man could keep his hands to himself when handling a piece of dark magic."She stated in a voice that sounded like Hermione. Severus stopped rocking her "Then I will make sure the proper actions are made to take you away from here when the night happens." He told her. Melanie nodded "At least I can look after Adrian since he's father has forced him back into england and I might be able to contact Marcus to get him out of the country." Her mind worked in over drive as she looked up at Severus "What about Theo?" She asked knowing that her best friend had been staying with them since that summer starting their second year._

_"He will be moved with Marcus in France." He explained "Good. He's safer there." She said and smiled. She reached out and touched his stubble and let her thumb go against the deep marks of lack of sleep. "I feel as if I can do more now then before."She told her husband who kissed her hand "Let us go to bed Melanie. I am tired of this talk of death." Severus told her after eyeing the clock that told him of the late time. _

* * *

Melanie tried to put on her best face as she walked into the living room with the stacks upon stacks of books that lined every wall. Only someone who is in love with books or didn't mind the caged look could handle staying in this closed off space since it had a door with hidden latch that led into the upper levels. "I can't stand this waiting. Why can't she see us now?" Melanie paused her hand about to touch the pressure switch. It was Adrian's arrogant voice "She's taking a bloody shower." Theo stated he must had been relentlessly hounded to say such words. "Adrian stop being a pest." Melanie could faintly hear Marcus's deep timber as Adrian huffed loudly and probably dramatically sat down.

She gathered her courage and pressed the switch and opened the door. "Can't keep you waiting, hmm? I think you are my guest Adrian." She stated her head held high. Adrian turned a blush dancing along his cheeks. "Couldn't help but give Theo here a hard time." He said standing and pulling Melanie into a hug. She returned it and slapped his hand away from her stomach "Sorry. I've never seen you this pregnant looking." He said wide eyed. Melanie stopped the itching to hit Adrian after calling her in a nice way, huge.

"Hello Marcus, Its good to see you are healthy." She told him. Marcus nodded "I wish I could tell you the same. McKinnon." He stated using her maiden name as an old habit. Melanie laughed somewhat more full emotion then before only because Marcus didn't change and he never told her lies to make her feel better. "Well we all can't be a huge as you Flint." She countered winking as she moved into the kitchen feeling hungry for the first time in months. "Do you need my help?" Theo asked his blue eyes trailing after her.

"Nah, I got this." She told him waving him off. Theo sat back down"Thank you for coming." He told the two. Marcus nodded knowing that Melanie couldn't see the affect it was having on Theo as well. He was usually very stringy but now Flint could probably break him in half with his pinky. His eyes had deep circles underneath them and he looked on the verge of needing Saint Mungos. "You need to see a doctor." Adrian told him. The arrogant voice was gone and left was a older brother tone that Theo has heard only a few times.

"I'm fine. Melanie is my main concern." He stated stubbornly. Marcus's jaw clenched. "Who will look after her when you are sick?" Marcus asked. Theo looked ashamed as he ducked his head. "I needed your help or I wouldn't have asked for it." He muttered hearing Melanie's voice in the kitchen. "This hasn't happened since the Professor passed." Theo explained hearing Melanie get into her cooking by the light hum of a song. Adrian looked down "She's done a lot for us. We are family." He told. Theo who looked up at Adrian "You've helped a lot already." He told him. Adrian winked "Of course I did. It's me." He said.

Marcus rolled his eyes.

* * *

"I have a assortment of things cooked." Melanie announced as she walked into the living room and smiled. They noticed that it was a peaceful smile not at all strained. "You shouldn't had done all this." Adrian said smiling as he eyed the food set out. "I could hear your stomach from in the kitchen." Melanie told Adrian. Theo looked at Marcus as he looked at Adrian. "Really?" Adrian asked. "No silly. S..Severus sound proofed every room." She stuttered but it was a step. Adrian fixed Marcus a plate and Melanie turned her head as her two friends kissed.

She didn't mind them together but it did cause her heart pain to see love. "Now eat up." She said as she fixed Theo a plate and then her own catching herself wanting to make another plate. "I missed your cooking." Theo said after a taste of the food. "I missed cooking." She said softly her eyes lowered. "So I was wondering if you would like to be my date for this swanky ball I have to go to." Adrian asked how he looked nobody could think he was of Pure-blood decent.

His elbows on the table, His fork in his mouth bouncing up and down at each word, and not to mention his vocal manors were lacking. "I think your partner would rather go with you." She told him. Adrian rolled his eyes "Can you picture Marcus in a pair of fancy robes? I think not." he said now waving his fork around. Melanie looked at Marcus who narrowed his eyes on Adrian "Well..." She paused "He does have a point." She finished smiling as Marcus cut her a look. She rubbed her stomach as she felt tiny kicks here and there along her widened stomach.

"Please? Besides my mother doesn't know about my lovers only that I have been in France safe from dear old dad." Adrian told Melanie who nodded "I made sure to keep it that way. Your mother would have had a tisy." She said. Theo looked at Adrian then at Melanie " I think it would be good for you Mels. Besides you can't leave Adrian to the wolves. You know those women are now looking for men with their left arm clean." Theo said his own hand rubbing the old ink. Melanie looked at him and patted him on the leg.

Instead of being sent away with Adrian. Theo stayed and played a key role in the Order, He had taken over for Severus. The order should actually been ashamed since they never asked how Theo got his information. Moody would have stopped this from the beginning. Theo had gotten his information from Severus since he was just a child to even the Dark Lords eyes. Only a few where allowed inside of those awful meetings. "Not all men turned evil." Melanie tutted as she cleaned off her plate. Theo was happy for this and took up the plates. "I will go with you Adrian. You have to buy me a new dress, Shoes and get my hair done." Melanie told him flat out.

Adrian asked shocked "Why on earth would you need new clothes." He stuck out his tongue "Women and shopping are two things that never mix well." He remarked. Marcus smiled showing off his unruly teeth "You are like a woman." He stated. Adrian rolled his eyes "You got a point. Besides I think everything our dear Melanie owns no longer fits her now womanly bod. Also we all need our hair done." He said smiling. Marcus frowned knowing he might had gotten out of dressing up like a pompous prick but it didn't mean he had gotten away entirely unscathed.

* * *

Later that night Melanie was curled around Adrian who was reading out loud. Theo and Marcus had already gotten to bed leaving the two of them. "Severus did this. It was always so soothing." She said softly. Her violet eyes slightly glossy "I'm sorry this had to happen to you Mell." Adrian said his eyes going over her face. "We knew it would come to one of us dying. A dangerous game we played. I just wish he could see so many things." She said. "The baby being born?" Adrian asked knowing it was the main concern. Melanie nodded her eyes pinned to the baby that was still being active as usual.

"Do you know the sex?" Adrian asked Melanie shook her head. "Severus wanted it to be a surprise. I think he hopped for a girl. I want a boy." She told Adrian. He didn't exactly like kids very much and would be happy if him and Marcus never had a adopted child. "I think Theo will be the godfather." She muttered blushing a little as Adrian smiled "I think it would do him some good. How has he been?" He asked her. "I never thought he would stay. I wanted him to go to leave but now I'm glad he didn't. I thought I would just bounce back and move forward." She looked up at Adrian.

Her eyes held a lot of uncertainly "He told me to do that. My child would never know him and with all the shit people are saying. I don't want my child to hear that. Every breath I take I miss Severus." She finished with a yawn. "I believe you will move forward from this. Don't close off your heart Melanie. We will raise that child to know the truth." Adrian said softly as she nodded "Help me up?"she asked Adrian smiled "Of course." Adrian helped her up and to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Now Melanie was regretting agreeing to be Adrian's date as she watched Adrian throw clothes at Marcus who was holding the clothes, freeing up Adrian's hands and arms to pick out more clothes. "Adrian let me try on these and then we will pick out more." She muttered knowing that Adrian wouldn't listen. Theo patted her shoulder and sat in his chair "You might as well relax." He told her. "Do you think he will be this way about baby clothes?"she asked softly not wanting to give Adrian a idea. Theo snorted "Its Adrian we are talking about." He said as the burenett in question turned around.

"I think I've found the one." He stated gleefully. Marcus scowled "Then why am I holding these?"He asked. Adrian looked at him as if he spoke german. "I might be wrong!" He called out. Melanie got help up by Theo who muttered "Good Luck." before fallowing Adrian into the changing room. None of the witches in the shop where fazed by seeing him going in with a woman since they had already guessed that he was more into the harsher sex. Melanie slipped the dress over her shoulders and Adrian zipped her in "It fits." she said in awe. "Of course it does." Adrian snorted.

* * *

"Theo? What are you doing here?" Theo stood and smiled "Draco, Blaise. I was waiting on Adrian to get done with Melanie." He told the two who walked into the store after seeing the lanky blonde. "How is Mrs Snape?"Draco asked politely. "She's getting past it." Theo responded to his old friend. "Why are you with her?" Blaise asked, his violet eyes leaving Theo a bit uncomfortable. Both Blaise and Draco had a way about them that demanded attention even if you didn't like them. Draco looked over at Blaise "She was Melanie McKinnon before. My mother explained it to me since she is very good friends with her older form." He explained for Theo.

Blaise raised a perfect eyebrow "Thank you, Draco." He told him. Draco nodded his face slightly flushing. "Theo what do you think?" asked a Femine voice. Blaise looked at a woman encased in silk that brought out the violet in her eyes. Her body moved slowly out of the blinds, Her stomach was defined as she turned in a slow circle. "Very lovely." Theo said. Draco before he could stop himself said "I agree, You look bewitching." He looked at Blaise as if he couldn't believe he had said that. Melanie paused her lips tilted in a frown. "Are you Draco Malfoy by any chance?"she asked Draco nodded stiffly. "I'm glad you look so healthy given the circumstances." She told him.

Melanie came forward and looked up at Blaise who was a great deal taller then her. Blaise looked into Melanie's violet eyes his own matched hers and he saw the gold bleeding into the violet. He gave her a smile that looked more like a smirk "You must be Lord Blaise Zabini then. It is very nice to meet you." She told him. He took her hand and bowed kissing her knuckles breathing in her sent. "A pleasure you meet you as well, Ms. Snape." He told her. Melanie shifted slightly uncomfortable by someone who had the same color eyes as her.

Blaise looked like a man who got what he wanted at any resort and it made her hesitant. Draco rolled his grey eyes "We should be going back to Mother. Blaise." He stated tightly. Melanie felt weird as she pulled her hand away from Blaise's "Tell your mother I said hello." She told Draco who looked at her with an icy look. "I will." He stated "Have a good day." He looked at Theo who nodded finding Blaise's and Draco's reactions to be a bit odd. Melanie watched them walk out of the store, Her eyes returning to the pure violet before she looked at Theo.

"Did I say something?"she asked just as Adrian and Marcus stumbled out of the changing room. Theo turned his nose up "Those two." He mutter before answering Melanie who looked a bit put out by the coldness of the two. "I am sure Draco is just adjusting to being outside of Azkaban." He told her.

* * *

Later that day Draco walked into his mothers bedroom and shut the door slightly harder then he meant. His instincts are on high "You knew!?" He shouted his eye's icy. Narcissa turned around her hand pausing to slide in the pin to keep her hair up. "Excuse me Draco?"She stated her own eyes narrowing. "Don't play around mother! You knew about Melanie!" Draco shouted. His father came into the room, His body was thin and drained but he couldn't allow his son to talk to his wife like that. "Draco Malfoy, Do not talk to your mother like that." He stated biting back a groan as he raised to his full height ignoring the earth shattering pain spark down his back.

Draco hissed "She knew about Melanie." He growled out. He was loosing it quickly after he had promised Blaise that he wouldn't need him. "What about Melanie?" Narcissa asked wondering why her son looked so feral over her. Narcissa knew that Draco had gotten the Black line's many creature inheritances but she couldn't understand what it had to do with Melanie. Lucius looked at Narcissa who looked on the brink of tears and sighed. "Your mother doesn't know Draco." Lucius told his only son.

He prayed that this wouldn't split them apart but he couldn't let his wife take the blame. "Severus told me. I noticed it in Melanie's eyes that she was a Fae. Her fathers where known to be Gemini Fae." He explained not meeting Draco's feral look. "When you came into your inheritance and then you found Blaise I was hoping that you were his submissive not another dominate. When I saw that you weren't I made sure you never met her." He felt a huge weight on his chest lift. Draco stared at his father "Why not?" he asked he tried to hold back his anger. "Draco." Narcissa whispered her blue eyes glossy. "What he can at least tell me his reasons." Draco snapped.

"Severus never loved anyone except Lily and Melanie." Lucius said his grey eyes meeting his sons. "We all knew that when the Dark Lord risen that Severus probably wouldn't live threw another war. It was a unspoken knowledge." Narcissa spoke up. Draco inside wanted to growl and fight his parent but then he thought about his god father who had done so much for him. He silenced his veela. "Draco, Is Melanie your's and Blaise's Mate?" Lucius asked. Draco looked down at his feet.

"Blaise noticed her eyes turn when they met. He says that its a sign." Draco said. "How does Blaise know? I thought he was a Veela like you?" Narcissa asked worried. "His family has Fae blood." Draco told his mother feeling the pull to be with Blaise. It must meant that Blaise was getting restless on finding out what his parents knew. "I have to go." He told them. Narcissa embraced her son knowing he probably felt a bit foolish for jumping the broom. "See you at the Ball?" Lucius asked Draco nodded "Blaise wants to go, now." he told his father.

* * *

When Melanie came into the house she had to sit down. "Adrian your killing my feet." She muttered. Adrian rolled his eyes making his way inside. "We saw Draco and Blaise." Theo said as he placed the bags down. "Not much I have to say on that." Adrian scoffed. Adrian noticed that Melanie was watching him. "Care to explain why?" Marcus asked. Melanie nodded wondering why Adrian was acting so disgusted. "They are Veela." Adrian stated as if it explained his reaction. "So? My fathers were Fae." Melanie told Adrian. "Yeah but thats different. Gemini Fae are born together to be together. They are two Dominate Veelas together." Adrian explained Theo frowned.

Melanie didn't know what was so wrong with it. "So they are looking for their submissive. Something like this hasn't happened in decades. The council must be going nuts." Marcus said. "I feel sorry for them. I hope they find someone." Melanie told them feeling something odd pull in her chest but she pushed it aside has heartburn from the food that Adrian bought. "I hope they don't get any ideas." Adrian said curling his nose. "I think you will be fine Adrian." Melanie told him. "They could rip a family in half. A Creature mating bond dissolves any magical one." Marcus said then he smirked. "I have to agree though. My dear nobody would want to deal with you." Adrian pouted "Meanie." He called out.

The thoughts of the two Veela men were dissolved as everyone laughed at Adrian and Marcus.

* * *

Melanie crawled into bed, Her stomach doing flips for tomorrow. Usually she wouldn't be so nervous and she couldn't understand why she was in the first place. She rubbed her tummy placing her hand were the baby would kick and the baby would squirm to another spot and she would repeat this over and over again. A smile playing on her face as she thought about the first time she felt her child move. She had ran to Narcissa asking if this was what it felt like and then the smile that Severus wore for the first time in months.

This child caused a lot of Severus's smiles. Melanie's heart felt sore but not at aching for some reason. She sighed and stopped annoying the baby. Her mind yet again wandered to the Ball. Melanie felt the need to go for Adrian but she still had this tugging in her heart. Like her heart had been tied to two things and they were pulling her to them. She pulled out her wand and checked herself for any curses or charms that might cause this sort of feeling. Nothing came back.

She turned on her side and looked at the small photo of her fathers and mother. They were twins with long red hair tied back and goofy grins on their faces. Dragon tooth earrings dangling in their ears as her mother Marlene crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Her hair long and curly and she had a take no crap persona or at least that was what Sirius told her. Melanie thought briefly about visiting Molly Weasley but shook her head. Once Molly found out about her marriage wether she was her brothers child it didn't matter. Molly hated her and she didn't have anything nice to say to her aunt over it either.

Melanie was at least thankful that when Fred and George told her about them being Fae like their uncles Fabian and Gideon. She got to tell them and help them. She knew it was hard for them but the managed to take in a wonderful woman who grounds them. She let out a little yawn and stretched before turning off the lights.


End file.
